


Imahe

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Smut, HQFiloWeek, Hainakyuu, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Sugawara's journey to be a class valedictorian and to learn how to forgive a man.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Imahe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4

Sino bang estudyante ang hindi napunta sa worst section? Yung parang kada year kayo pinaka worst kase yun yung sabi ng teacher niyo, tapos imbis na malungkot eh proud pa kayo. Ang sarap balikan ng iskwelahan para sa ilan, pero hindi para kay Sugawara.

First honor, student council member, school regional and national representative, teacher's pet, perfect attendance, kahit sportsmanship sinalihan. He's that kind of student that everyone call "The perfect student" Kase lahat na sa kanya na, jowa nalang kulang, and he hates the thought of it. Why? Because it will ruin his image.

Sugawara Koushi is gay. Even his closest friends, Kiyoko, Tanaka, Asahi, Daichi, or Noya did not know it. He himself is the only person who knows it, why? because he's in love with his bestfriend, Sawamura Daichi.

First year when he told himself he would stop. Magkabarkada sila, and everytime they would talk, he can't help but to fall deeper. Sabi nga nila, mas lumalalim pag pinipilit mong iwasan.

Second year when he tried to come out, but he was preceded. Kamember niya si Tsukishima sa Journalism club, at kumalat sa buong school nireject niya yung childhood bestfriend niya na nagconfess sa kaniya. He would never, ever, want him and Daichi to experience the same. Kaya ipinagpaliban niya nalang.

Third year when Daichi courted Yui from another class. Putangina ang sakit na ikaw pa nagpapayo kay Daichi paano manligaw. He remained silent kahit ang sakit sakit na, and so he distanced himself and focused in his studies more.

Fourth year ng mawalan na siya ng pag-asa. Daichi and Yui are now dating, at nawalan na siya ng gana sa lahat ng bagay. His grades dropped to the point na one of his teachers talked to him.

Sugawara stared at his chocolate brown eyes. "Sir, I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to it." He replied, voice cracking from the nights he's been crying endlessly.

The teacher knows those red eyes, dark under eyes, red nose and shaky voice. He's been there, have done that. "Suga, aminin mo, sino iniiyakan mo?" He knew he was right when the student flinch. "Don't deny it, I know..."

He's been caught. "Just a friend, sir." He answered.

He sighed approached him. "Sugawara, you can tell me about it. I promise not to tell anyone." He does not trust him that much. "I see myself in you, and I don't want you to experience the same mistake." He added.

Sugawara looked up to him, at kusang tumulo ang mga luha niya. The teacher gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sir."

"Sakit diba? Halika nga dito." Lumapit si Sugawara at niyakap siya ng kanyang guro.

Ang lungkot na may iba na yung taong mahal niya, pero mas masaya na may tao siyang pwede magpaka totoo sa sarili niya.

Pag nadapa wag umiyak, tayo agad. At iyon ang ginawa ni Sugawara. His line of eight grades are shocking, pero after noon ay bumulusok to 99 ang grades niya. His friends are proud of him, pero hindi na nila matiis ang pangiisnob ni Sugawara sa kanila.

"You've been distancing Suga, why?" Daichi worriedly asked. "A little hang out won't hurt your grades, we all know that. I know something is bothering you, Suga we are your friends."

Biglang narindi ang binata sa mga sinasabi ng tao sa harap niya at bigla niya nalang gustong sumabog. "I'm sorry Daichi, sadyang tinatamad lang ako gumala. I really don't have a problem." He answered as he forced a smile para hindi na siya pagduduhan ng kaibigan niya.

"We've been together since elementary, you can't lie to me." Daichi said. "Sugawa-"

"Koushi, kanina pa kita hinahanap." Both students turn.

"Good afternoon, sir Oikawa." They both greeted.

He nodded to greet them back. "Ano Kou? Ready to go?"

Sugawara's eyebrows almost meet, but when he realized his teacher's eye gestures... "Oh, yeah. On the way na po sana kaso my friend talked to me." He awkwardly answer. "Sige na Daichi, una na ako. Ingat kayo pauwi."

Daichi remained silent, and surprised. He knew that Sugawara stays late in school to help teachers out, pero ang lumabas kasama ang teacher?

"Thank you for saving me sir Oikawa, akala ko mamamatay na ako kanina." He chuckled.

Oikawa smiled as he saw his student laugh again. "No problem Koushi. You can always reason me out kapag binubulabog ka niya, okay?"

Sugawara frowned. "Isn't that too much?" He asked worriedly.

Umiling si Oikawa. "Basta ba ililibre mo ako ng fish ball eh why not?" They both laughed.

"Kahit mag buffet pa tayo sa Hepa lane." Sagot ni Sugawara.

It's normal to be friends with your teacher, to hang out after class, to have private lessons... but not at home. Sugawara can't count how many times Oikawa made him laugh already. They've been hanging out for already a month, and each day just keeps on getting happier. Oikawa really did a good job at making him forget Daichi, but he caught off guard and fell for him instead.

He's been braiding his chocolate hair and he accidentally break the tie. "Ow!" He squealed, making Oikawa jolt up and check his fingers. "It's okay, pumitik lang sakin, nabigla lang ako." Natatawang sinabi nito.

Pinitik ni Oikawa ang noo niya at napahawak ito dito. "Tanga ka kase." Pabiro niton sinabi.

Pinitik din ni Sugawara ang noo nito. "Eh bat nananakit?" Pabiro nitong inangilan. Pero napagtanto niya, ang lapit nila sa isa't-isa.

"Ako ba talaga yung nanakit?" Mahinang sinabi ni Oikawa habang dahan dahan lumalapit sa kanya.

Tinitigan niya ito sa mata at para ba siyang naka droga. "Hinde." Mahina nitong sagot bago sinalubong ang mga labi niya at nagpakalunod sa mga halik nila.

It was cold because of the aircon, but the two heated each other. Oikawa heard him cry and scream in pain before, but now, all he hear is pleasure. Is this right? Definitely a no. Did they want this? "Fucking yes."

"Tooru." Oikawa's heart melt as he heard his name. He thrust harder and kissed him until they both reached the climax.

They laid and cuddled each other to sleep. Oikawa kissed Sugawara's forehead, indicating that he did not regret this decision.

Nakita ni Kiyoko ang malalgkit nilang tinginan habang nagkaklase, and she just can't ignore it. Akala niya siya lang, pero marami pala silang nakapansin.

Issue.

Ito ang pinaka iniiwasan nila so they toned down their interaction sa school, pero di parin sila nakaligtas. Kumalat ang issue na may relasyon ang dalawa. In a snap, Sugawara's prediction was right, nasira ng pagiging bading niya ang image niya.

"No. It was a false statement sir, I would never do such thing to my student." Oikawa argued to the principal.

Sugawara was obviously scared sa dalawang nagtatalong matanda. "But the students saw you hanging out with him." The principal replied in his chair.

"Sir, we have a life outside this school. Can't I not be friends with my students? And why Mr. Sugawara only? Bakit di rin nila ako inisyu kela Hinata, Kageyama... Sir ang dami ko pong male friends and I don't see anything wrong with it. Hindi po ba mas masama tignan pag babae lagi ko kasama?" Oikawa needs to win this case because Sugawara needs to graduate as the valedictorian. Hindi niya hahayaan na mawala siya sa honors dahil lang nagmahal sila.

"Mr. Sugawara, what can you say?" The principal asked him.

He looked down and cried. "Hindi ko pa alam." He answered shakily.

Right after that ay nagpameeting sila sa lahat ng teachers, it turns out na Sugawara is close to every teacher and they believe na he would not do such thing. The case was dismissed immediately and he remained as their batch's top student.

For the last time, they talked. Saying sorry and many more. "Will this be the end?" Sugawara asked, hoping to hear a no.

"Of course, no." They both smiled. "Hihintayin kita Koushi. I'll always wait for you." Oikawa lied.

After he graduated, he's gone. Sugawara went to the same university he's in, and they said that Oikawa was forced to resign just to save his title na class valedictorian. "He went to Argentina dahil may nag ooffer sa kanya ng mas magandang trabaho." Iwaizumi told the broken student.

Sabi niya iintayin siya ni Oikawa, pero bakit si Sugawara yung nagiintay? He hates Oikawa for making him feel na may lagi siyang naasahan, nasasandalan, napagsasabihan, tapos bigla nalang mawawala. This hurts more than what he felt kay Daichi, it was thrice more the pain.

Sugawara graduated in education major in English and Literature after six years. He and Daichi worked at the same university, and they grew closer together. Daichi and their friends accepted Sugawara for who he is, and it made their circle stronger.

"Hoy Suga, tawag ka ni madam Gomez. Yung schedule daw para sa retreat seminar keme natin dalin mo." Medyo galit na sinabi n iDaichi kay Sugawara na nagchecheck ng mga exam sa faculty.

"Eto namang si Daichi laging galit." Pabalang nitong sinabi bago kunin yung mga papel sa drawer niya at tumakbo papuntang Principal's office. Kumatok ito bago pumasok. "Ma'am eto na po-" At tumigil ang mundo, nung ikaw ay nakita ko...

"Sir Sugawara, siya yung speaker na nirecommend ni sir Ukai, please make him aware of the schedule." The lady in the desk said, but Sugawara's preoccupied by the man in front of him.

"Yeah, Sugawara Koushi." He handed his hand and their hands meet.

He forced a smile. "Oikawa Tooru."

After giving the paper, he immediately left. He run towards nowhere when Daichi found him in the hallways. "Hey, Suga, bat ka umiiyak?" Tanong nito habang niyayakap ito.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Daichi ng makita niya si Oikawa lumabas mula principal's room, at ganon din ang reaksyon ni Oikawa.

Ilang pagtatalo ang nabuo sa loob ng anim na taon bago niya sabihin na kakalimutan niya na siya. Ginawa niya, kinalimutan niya nga, kaso di niya na alam ngayon na bumalik na siya. Bakit ba kase si Oikawa pa yung kailangan maging speaker, ang dami daming inspiring people pero bakit siya? Sugawara did everything to ignore the older man hanggang sa umabot sa araw ng seminar.

It is just a three day seminar, he can ignore him. Tables have turned when Daichi has been helping Sugawara to ignore Oikawa.

The mass started, at parang demonyo si Sugawara na di makatagal sa loob. Yung misa kase is all about forgiving and accepting people na kahit iniwan ka there should be a place for them to go back. He cursed as he and Oikawa made an eye contact.

Today is the last day, and Oikawa is now up to his speech. Daichi and Sugawara remained at the back, at gusto nalang magpalamon nung isa sa lupa.

Oikawa was a very well known teacher and psychiatrist in Argentina. Currently, lahat ng naging patiente niya ay gumaling from anxiety and depression and that makes him well known in Argentina. "But what made push me? The angel that brought light in my dark life." Daichi knew he was talking about Sugawara. "He's the most special person in my life, and I promised to wait for him. Yet, I left." Yung mga bagets na teacher ay nadismaya. "Its because back then, hindi ko maipagsigawan sa mundo na mahal ko siya. Back then, I denied him in front of everyone... Kase back then I am a teacher and he is my student." Nag ah and oh yung iba. "So, I accepted every opportunity to create my name, until I became someone. Para pag balik ko matanda na siya at may boses nako para ipag sigawan na, oo, mahal ko siya at may relasyon kami." Nag ayie yung mga matatanda. "But, in the middle of everything, I realized something." Everyone fell into silence. "I achieved so many things... Nakuha ko yung degree na gusto ko, yung title na maipagmamalaki ko, pero yung rason para gawin ko ang lahat ng ito? Wala na." Sugawara gripped his pants as forced not to cry. "Kaya para sa inyo, never chose something over someone. Title and achievements are just something na makakalimutan mo sa pag tanda, pero someone? Makakasama mo sila hanggang sa iyong huling hininga."

Some teachers cried dahil natouch daw sila sa istorya niya at nakarelate daw yung ibang matatanda and they even asked kung ano message niya sa kanya.

Oikawa smiled to Sugawara. "Sorry, Koushi. Sana mapatawad mo ako kahit hindi na ako yung mahal mo." Ngumiti ito na para bang hindi siya apektado.

Napatingala si Sugawara at lahat ng mata ay nakatingin sa kanya.

Lumapit si Oikawa sa kanya at lumuhod. "Koushi, I'm sorry." His eyes started to get teary. Sumigaw yung mga co-teachers niya para suportahan ang speaker nila.

Tumingin si Sugawara kay Daichi at tumango lang ito na para bang pumapayag siya na magpakarupok ulit. Tumingin pabalik ito kay Oikawa at ngumiti. "At sinong nagsabing hindi na ikaw ang mahal ko?" Hinawakan niya ang kanyang mga pisngi at hinalikan ito.

Sa wakas, naipagsigawan rin nila sa mundo na mahal nila ang isa't-isa.


End file.
